


Come on, boy, move that body.

by imiefire



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ smut, Alternate Universe - Dance, Anal Sex, Competition, Dancing, Felix and Wooyoung are both bisexual as fuck, How Do I Tag, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, blowjob, did i do italics right, did i mention smut, i havent written in forever so this sucks, ill figure it out eventually, multifandom - Freeform, smut smut smut, therefore they rail each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imiefire/pseuds/imiefire
Summary: title inspired by Safari- SerenaFelix gets a little... impressed by Wooyoung's performance and ends up in a daze that results in him getting railed in a mirror
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung / Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Come on, boy, move that body.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this, its my first multifandom and i havent written in forever  
> ill eventually get back into it though, im working on a novel so rewriting old smut isnt exactly my first priority  
> i was working on this almost all day due to lack of motivation, and it shows in the sparse bits of dialogue  
> but i promise my next ones will be better ^^

Felix took his seat with the other soloists and stared up at the stage. A director walked across, his shadow dark purple under the stage lights. He stopped in the middle and mouthed something to another man on the side of the stage, then pointed to the crowd. The man on the side nodded, but the dim lighting concealed his face. Felix could see his figure was lean and masculine, that much was obvious. But everything else would remain a mystery until he stepped out into the indigo lights.

Four taps from the left, and the dancer made his way out from the side curtain. 

Jung Wooyoung. 

Wait.

_Wooyoung?!_

The same boy at the dance academy that was the biggest competition to Felix's own, here tonight? A year older, insanely attractive, and _here?_

Felix covered his mouth with his sleeve. "Holy shit I might pass out." 

He was beautiful. Everything about his hair, face, body, legs, it was all perfect. His silver hair, thick belt around a slim waist, and his light steps and easy movements. Perfect. Green glimmered on the fabric of his tight pants as he walked, matching the blue and purple from above. Perfect, perfect, perfect.

Wooyoung tilted his chin up, showing off his neck as the music began. His silk shirt fell off his shoulders a little, revealing delicate, defined collarbones. Felix was mesmerized, and that was an understatement. His body moved in perfect time with the rhythm, each beat hit with a small pop. He lifted his arms, showing just a hint of his abs and waist. Felix tried to hold onto that scene, mentally tracing everything below his waistband. It was captivating, tantalizing, all those fancy cliché words that Felix knew, this was all of it.

For Wooyoung, keeping his mind from straying was getting harder as Felix stared up at him. His eyes widened and lips parted in a gasp as he looked from his seat, teasing him. Tempting, even. Only so much had to be imagined before Felix's expression was a fucked out one, and on his knees instead of in his seat. Felix wasn't much younger than he was, and their academies shared a dressing room...

 _No, stay focused. This is a competition you can't afford to lose._ Wooyoung chided himself, and returned to his dancer headspace. Back to a natural fall into the music, with bass vibrating in his heart. He tried to keep his steps level, despite Felix teasing him without even knowing.

But what was the fun in that?

He smirked and held Felix's gaze, out of nowhere. Felix's eyes went wide as Wooyoung stared him down, making sure his attention was on nothing but him. He jutted his lower jaw forward a little and bit his lip, then cockily raised an eyebrow at Felix. He wanted a reaction from Felix, something to let him know just how bad he affected him. Felix found it hard to steady himself, getting so worked up over a little teasing in a performance. He let out a deep breath, unable to take his eyes off of Wooyoung's body. It was just a dance routine, yet he made it impossible to focus on anything else. And Wooyoung knew that. He knew his movements and borderline sensual expressions kept Felix drawn in. As if he was performing for Felix alone, a little show for him only.

As the beat drop came up, Wooyoung fell to his knees. He looked down at Felix and winked, letting his head fall back for a moment after.

Felix's cheeks warmed, fast. 

Wooyoung rolled his hips back and forth on beat, keeping his wrists together above his head. Felix's entire body tingled as Wooyoung stared him down, never releasing his gaze. And when Felix thought it couldn't get any more unreal, Wooyoung flicked his tongue out at him. He smirked as Felix squirmed in his seat, covering his mouth with his hoodie sleeve again. _Fuck,_ Wooyoung mouthed, rolling his eyes back. 

Felix squeaked in his throat, and swallowed the remaining moan. That little show was definitely for him. His toes curled as Wooyoung held his gaze for a second more before standing back up to finish the routine. 

Felix had to look away. 

Holy hell. 

He forced himself to look back up and watch, knowing full well he shouldn't be doing this at a competition. But it was impossible not to crave the sight of Wooyoung moving like that, and teasing him with it too. Felix's mind was racing, rushing like rapids. How was this all happening to him? This was like some teenage Wattpad love story, and he was living it. 

Felix spent the rest of Wooyoung's performance zoned out, trying to catch his breath and not get hard. "Thank God I'm dancing with tomorrow's set," he mumbled, looking down at his feet as the applause began. 

He stood on shaky legs and ran a hand through his hair, then made his way to the front door to leave. It was hard to think past the mental fog that remained from Wooyoung's performance, and he stumbled a bit. "Sorry," he muttered, his body almost ending up on top of someone else's as he tried to walk. They rolled their eyes and left, but Felix hardly noticed. His mind was still on Wooyoung. 

It had taken about ten minutes to make it through the exiting crowd, let alone get to the outside door. Someone hit him in the shoulder with a heavy duffle bag, disrupting his daze. 

"Hm? Oh, sor- shit, my bag," he mumbled, halfway out of the building before realizing he left his bag in the dressing room. "I better go get that." 

He navigated back through the building, sneaking into little-known hallways behind the stage. He was always proud of himself for finding things like that, hidden little spaces. He even put a mirror in one of them, and used it as a pre-show check up sometimes. 

He snuck into the dressing room his academy shared with Wooyoung's, and scanned the room. There was no one else in the room, but he still figured it was better to be quick. Being in a dressing room when you weren't supposed to could get you in a lot of trouble here, courtesy of two dancers some time back....

Felix grabbed his backpack and slung it over one shoulder, then slipped back out of the room. He eased the door shut with one had on the doorframe, and heard it click shut. He let out a soft breath. 

"Really that scared of getting caught, are we?"

Felix whipped around and stumbled backwards, falling right onto his backpack. 

"Fuck. Oh shit-" 

Wooyoung leaned down, crouching on one knee so he was face to face with Felix.

Felix tucked his chin, his chest rising and falling visibly with shallow breaths. His arms were extended behind him, holding him up awkwardly as he stared at the other dancer. "H-hey."

"Watch your language," Wooyoung teased, standing back up and offering his hand. Felix blushed and reached up, letting Wooyoung pull him from the floor. "Just forgot your bag?"

Felix readjusted his backpack and dusted himself off. "Yeah."

"At least you didn't get caught by someone else. Ever wonder what happened with those two dancers?" Wooyoung turned to him, almost suggestive with his words.

"O-oh, they probably just..." Felix lowered his voice, "fucked or something."

Wooyoung laughed. "Well, yeah. There have to have been more too, they just didn't get caught." 

Felix flushed. Why was he saying these things to him, especially after that performance?

"So you liked my dance?" Wooyoung asked, as if reading his mind. 

_Don't scream, Felix. Don't scream._

"M-mhm," was all Felix could answer, his mind already finding its way back to the show. Everything was so wild, so... sexy.

Wooyoung was quiet for a minute, starting toward the exit. Felix stayed by his side, too nervous to be alone now. Neither realized as they ended up backstage, making their way through the dim hallway. It wasn't until Felix caught his reflection in the mirror that it clicked for him.

"Wait, this hallway-"

Wooyoung chuckled. "What about it?"

"I didn't think anyone else knew about it."

"Why not?"

Felix looked down. "I don't know."

"Let me ask you a question. What did you think I meant when I said the other's just didn't get caught?"

Felix stopped walking. Wooyoung turned back to look at him expectantly, smirking at his wide eyes. "Come on Felix, what did you expect?" he laughed.

Felix could have replayed Wooyoung saying his name on loop for hours. Why was everything about him so perfect, so addicting, dammit!?

"Oh, I-I don't know, not... _that,_ I guess," Felix said. 

Wooyoung walked back to where Felix was, and stood close enough to make Felix's breath hitch. "I think they had the right idea, don't you?"

Felix took a shaky inhale. Good God he was so close. The way his words fell onto Felix's neck, his lips just inches away, it was so much....

"Speak up," Wooyoung said, smirking just a little as he placed a hand on Felix's side. "Let me hear you."

Felix lost it, and let out a moan. Much louder than he intended. Well, _shit._

Wooyoung chuckled. "Aww, a little sensitive to words, hm? That's so cute." He turned Felix so his back was against the wall, making him drop his bag in the process. "Well Felix, why don't we... have a little fun back here?"

Felix clamped his hand over his mouth. "Oh my God," he whispered. His mind was spinning. 

"I need a yes or a no."

Felix nodded, whimpering a "yes" from behind his sweater paw. Wooyoung still smelled a little like sweat and the stage air, almost intoxicating. Everything about Wooyoung overwhelmed Felix, sent his heart pounding and his knees weak. Made him crave more, whether he admitted it or not.

Wooyoung wasted no time in dropping down to his knees, staring at Felix the entire time. Felix lowered his arms and pressed his palms to the wall. His head tilted back as Wooyoung's hands roamed his thighs, then crawled up to his zipper.

"I haven't even done anything yet, and you're all worked up already. Just relax." Felix shook his head, shutting his eyes and bringing his sleeve back up to his mouth as a muffle. Wooyoung tugged his zipper down and opened the flap of his boxers, pulling his dick out. Felix flushed, refusing to believe any of this was real. The back of his neck was tingling, and his whole body was too hot. Is this really what a crush does to you?

Wooyoung rubbed him until he was semi-hard, and placed his hands on Felix's hips. He looked up at Felix's flustered self, seeing his eyes shut tight and his brow furrowed. 

"You fall apart so easily." Wooyoung swirled his tongue around Felix's tip, running it under all the ridges and over his slit. Felix only whimpered, his mind racing too fast to do much else. His fingers curled around nothing against the wall, desperate for something to hold. Wooyoung lowered his mouth and teasingly kissed between Felix's thighs, earning another whine. "So sweet and sensitive. Shy little thing." He sucked a little, leaving a circular, light red mark on the skin. "I wish I could mark more of you," he whispered, bringing his lips back to Felix's cock.

Before he realized it, his entire length was in Wooyoung's mouth and his grip was tight in his hair. He let it fall between his fingers, sighing before curling and tugging it again. "Fuck, f-fuck," he breathed, arching his back on the wall, the steel cold on his skin. "S-slow, please." 

Wooyoung didn't slow, instead sped up and made Felix whine as the pleasure kept coming. "G-God oh my God fuck-" Felix tried to squirm away, only for Wooyoung to tighten his grip on his hips. He smirked around Felix's cock, pulling his cheeks in and meeting his eyes. 

Felix rolled his lips together and whined, his head falling back again as he came into Wooyoung's mouth at the sight. Wooyoung smirked and pulled off. "So soon? You really are sensitive, aren't you?" He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Come here Felix."

He grabbed Felix's hand and pulled him down, so he was sitting in front of Wooyoung with his back to the wall. Wooyoung leaned forward, holding his lips right above Felix's neck. His exhales fell onto Felix's skin and gave him butterflies, making him shiver. 

"Please, let me go further with you."

Felix took a stuttered breath and nodded, moaning as Wooyoung's lips pressed hard to his skin. Those rough kisses soon became open mouthed ones, and eventual hickey-kisses. Dark marks filled the space on Felix's neck, leaving him weak and moaning. Wooyoung's hand made its way between Felix's thighs, stroking him despite his sensitivity. Felix truly was falling apart for him, trembling and whining with every touch. 

Once satisfied with his work on Felix's neck, he took Felix off the wall and laid him down on the floor. "Please let me fuck you." His voice was a whisper, soft and delicate yet firm. "Please."

Felix whimpered, spreading his thighs. "Fuck, you're hot." Wooyoung pushed his legs open further and placed himself between them. "Lift your hips for me." 

Felix lifted his hips off the floor enough for Wooyoung to pull down his sweatpants, then his underwear. He tossed them aside, not bothering to undress Felix any more. He began to undo his own drawstring, having changed out of his performance clothes a while ago. He paused as he reached into his sweatpants, grabbing a condom and looking at Felix. 

"This... this is ok, right?"

Felix nodded and Wooyoung continued, putting his clothes off to the side with Felix's. 

"You have no idea how bad I want this." Wooyoung opened the packet and rolled the condom down his length.

"Want what?"

"You." He spit into his hand and covered his dick, evening a coat of saliva around himself. "You, Felix."

Even the dim light of the hall couldn't conceal Felix's reddening face as Wooyoung sighed. He pressed his tip against Felix's rim, then quickly pushed past it.

"Oh my God fuck, you're so tight, Felix. Is this- your first time?"

"Yes," Felix squeaked out, eyes shut tight.

"Shit, shit. Felix I'm sorry, I would have prepped you-"

Felix cut him off with a kiss, reaching his lips up while trying not to move too much. Wooyoung flinched a little in surprise but kissed back nonetheless. He moaned onto Felix's mouth at feeling his hole adjust around him, in turn making Felix whimper. 

Wooyoung slid his hands under Felix's back and held him up, keeping him close as he began to roll his hips. Moving back, rolling closer, a little snap into him and back again. Every snap made Felix moan a little louder, and Wooyoung groaned at the sudden tight spasms. 

"I c-can't believe I'm doing this with you," Wooyoung said through gritted teeth.

Felix nearly cried from the overwhelm, instead letting out a sob-like moan at his words. "S-so much," he whispered, burying his face in Wooyoung's neck. 

"It's alright Felix, breathe baby." Wooyoung's own control and composure where beginning to slip too though. The mirror on the other wall was tempting him now. He wanted so badly to flip Felix over and make him look in the mirror, watching himself get ruined from behind. Make his first time special.

_I just might._

Wooyoung pulled out of Felix, sliding back and making him whine. 

"Be patient," Wooyoung said, turning him onto his stomach and positioning him on all fours. "Take me this way."

Felix whimpered, feeling exposed as Wooyoung spread his ass, pushing into him again. He set his face on his forearms, eyebrows scrunched together and fists curled. 

"Look in the mirror."

Felix shook his head. "Can't," he whined, much higher pitched than he expected to leave his mouth. Wooyoung lightly smacked his thigh, drawing a loud moan from Felix.

"Do it."

Felix raised his head, finding his reflection's eyes and holding his own gaze. His eyes roamed the picture on the glass, seeing Wooyoung push his hips against his own above him. His hair was damp at his hairline with sweat, and his soft grunts filled the air around them. 

"Sh-shit."

Felix bit down on his finger before watching himself again, trying to see details in the dark. This wasn't what he expected from Wooyoung, in all honesty. He thought he would've been much rougher, louder, more aggressive. Maybe he was holding back because it was Felix's first time, but Felix thought it was more than that. They both felt the need to let go of everything, instead let things come naturally and savor the moments. Taste the heavy air on their tongues, lose their need to see in the dim light, smell sweat and perfumes. It was perfect for Felix. Everything with Wooyoung was.

"Fuck, I like t-that."

And for Wooyoung, it was the same. Every little touch he gave to Felix, he felt in his own body. It was almost surreal. He got lost in the feeling, barely focused on anything but satisfying Felix. Watching their shadowed reflections in the mirror. Hearing his whines each time he fucked deeper into him. The way he twitched a little every time he ran his hands under his shirt and toyed with his nipples. 

"W-Wooyoung," Felix whined, gasping between words. 

"Yes?"

"Think I'm c-close."

Wooyoung smirked. "I want you to cum for me baby, make a mess."

Felix whined louder. "B-but-"

"I said I want you to cum for me."

Felix closed his mouth and moaned through his lips, unable to argue. His thighs tensed and he couldn't hold back a single sound, his eyes rolling back and his lips staying parted. His whole body shook every time Wooyoung hit his spot, and his brain was completely scrambled. 

"F-fuck-" Felix gasped for air as his body tightened, then relaxed with his release. White spilled from his slit, dripping onto the floor. He took a glance up at the mirror and watched, then saw Wooyoung's head fall back behind him. The condom shifted a little inside him, and he guessed Wooyoung had came as well. 

"Fuck, that- that was great," Wooyoung said, pulling out and tossing the filled condom into a trash can. He stood as Felix just laid on the floor, too tired to move. Wooyoung looked at him and snickered. "Come on you little dork, we don't want to be the next 'those two dancers.'"

Felix groaned and sat back on his knees, reaching for his pants. "Fair enough."

They dressed and gathered their bags, using a tissue to clean the floor. Felix walked a little unsteadily, but Wooyoung kept him supported as they made their way to the door. 

"Why don't you go home and rest tonight, so you can still dance tomorrow. But find me after your performance in the hallway again," said Wooyoung. Felix nodded and blushed, then stopped outside the exit. 

"Wooyoung?"

"Yes Felix?"

"Kiss me."

Wooyoung grinned and smashed his lips against Felix's, giving a quick nip at his lower lip. "See you tomorrow Felix," he smirked, walking towards his car. 

Felix didn't respond, only blushed and smiled. He made a mental note to "forget" his bag tomorrow, and bring another condom with him. He chuckled. Maybe they wouldn't even use it.


End file.
